<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heat by platonics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467573">heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics'>platonics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>joy (when you call me) // himikiyo oneshot set [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Slice of Life, Summer, Talking About Marriage, Vacation, other peoples' and also their own in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I can’t believe we’re old enough for our friends to be getting married. It’s so weird.”</em>
</p>
<p>In which Angie has a destination wedding and Kiyo and Himiko hang out in a hotel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>joy (when you call me) // himikiyo oneshot set [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>if this looks familiar to anyone, that's because this (and the rest of the works in this series) were originally posted in july 2019. however, i'm going through and editing them to make them flow better, tagging less lazily than i did at the time, and putting them in a series as opposed to chapters of a single work. sorry for any inconvenience!</em>
</p>
<p>no mention is made of who angie's marrying, so it can be whoever you want to imagine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 	“Ugh. It’s so <em>hot</em>.” Himiko flopped back onto the bed, silently willing the air conditioning to kick on already. She supposed she should be lucky there was air conditioning in the hotel room at all, even if it currently wasn’t helping. Her partner was likely to blame for that. She’d never met anyone else with such an intense dislike for air conditioning, but she was gradually learning to live with it.</p>
<p>	“We’re on a tropical island in the middle of summer. I believe that’s to be expected.” </p>
<p>	Himiko rolled her eyes. Korekiyo could be sarcastic all they wanted. She could still tell that the heat was getting to them too. They’d tied their hair up in a bun and even made the concession of not wearing quite as many layers as usual. Of course, they looked a million times better than Himiko imagined she did, as usual.</p>
<p>	“<em>Yes, </em>I <em>know. </em>That doesn’t make it any more enjoyable. I like summer, but this is just too much.”</p>
<p>“Well, aside from dinner with everyone later, we don’t have any obligations today. There’s nothing stopping us from simply relaxing here.” Korekiyo sat down on the bed next to her, combing their fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>“Mm? I figured you’d be all eager to explore and stuff,” Himiko mumbled, moving to rest her head on their lap so they could play with her hair more easily. “You love seeing new places.”</p>
<p>“It’s true that this island undoubtedly has all sorts of anthropological wonders to discover, but we have plenty of time to do that another day. For tonight, I’m happy to stay right here if that’s what you’d like.” Kiyo smiled down at her, looking utterly content. That was one of the many things she loved about them. If they offered to do something for her, they never acted like it was a burden. She was rather ashamed to admit that she couldn’t always say the same for herself, but she did her best. The two of them were usually on the same page anyway.</p>
<p>“That’s the best thing you’ve ever said,” Himiko murmured tiredly. “The only thing that would make it better is if it was a little cooler in here.”</p>
<p>They pursed their lips, saying nothing, and she scoffed. It was what she’d been expecting. </p>
<p>After just laying there for a while, soaking in the silence, she said, “I can’t believe we’re old enough for our friends to be getting married. It’s so weird.”</p>
<p>“It seems like just yesterday we were all in high school together,” Korekiyo replied. “And now here we are, successful adults, attending a wedding in a couple of days. I wonder...perhaps that will be us someday?” Their voice grew slightly quieter towards the end, hinting at the embarrassment and hesitance they might be feeling. Himiko nodded, smiling up at them.</p>
<p>“Definitely. If you want it to be, that is. I think it’d be nice to get married eventually. We’ve been together for so long, I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” If Angie was getting married, then there was no reason she couldn’t do the same. Not <em>too </em>soon, of course. Doing something like planning a wedding seemed awfully intimidating. But someday.</p>
<p>“I feel exactly the same way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>married himikiyo married himikiyo 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>